


"I Love My Mom" (And the Presents She Gives)

by doingthedirtywithderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First time writing, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Teen Wolf, Tumblr Prompt, but youre cute so it's all good, i cant believe this crazy item belongs to you, i work at a lost and found store, wayyy too much dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthedirtywithderek/pseuds/doingthedirtywithderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As soon as Derek said something, Stiles knew what he was talking about. It was an awful, awful monstrosity that no one should ever be subjected to looking at."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love My Mom" (And the Presents She Gives)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I saw on Tumblr that I can't find now. It went something like "I work at the lost and found and does this thing seriously belong to you au"
> 
> This is my first time writing Sterek and also my first time posting on AO3. Please be gentle!  
> Thanks for reading! Also I apologize for all of the dialog in this fic, I tried my best.

Stiles was in the back room when he heard someone dinging the bell at the front desk. He jumped up from the beanbag chair (that someone had surprisingly left behind. It was a weird mall, alright?) and stumbled out of the room in a jumble of long limbs. At the front desk was probably the hottest guy to ever hot in the entire universe. He was still punching the bell and glaring at the wall like it had taken whatever he had lost when Stiles hopped over the counter.  
"Woah dude, take it easy on the bell, those things aren't cheap! Albeit someone left it behind, but nonetheless."  
"Is there an adult I can speak to?"  
"Umm, rude. I'm 19, not exactly a child(the guy blushed at that). Anyway, what can I do for you today?" Stiles could think of many, many things he could do for the hot, angry man.  
The hot dude's ears turned even pinker and he mumbled something under his breath. Stiles definitely did not coo in his head.  
"Sorry, bro, I didn't quite catch that."  
"My name is Derek," he gritted out," and I said, I lost my sweater."  
"Ohhh, what color is it? I can check in the back for you, see if someone brought it in."  
"It's salmon colored..."  
"You mean pink?"  
"No you imbecile, I meant salmon!"  
Stiles grinned and said "Whatever you say, Derek!"  
He held up his finger and went into the back room. When he turned around he swore he saw Derek staring at his ass.  
As soon as Derek said something, Stiles knew what he was talking about. It was an awful, awful monstrosity that no one should ever be subjected to looking at. The sweater was absolutely not salmon, but a bright pink bordering on neon. In glittery letters on the front it said "I Love My Mom". When the lady who brought it in handed it over, he literally laughed until he cried. As ugly as the sweater was, Stiles was half tempted to keep it and tell Derek to come back every day to check. He wasn't that much of a douche so he grabbed the thing and returned to the front.  
"Is this what you're looking for? If so, definitely not salmon, dude."  
Derek snatched it out of his hands and growled. "It was a Christmas present from my mom."  
"You must be a really good son then."  
Derek looked up surprised at that. Stiles just wanted to reach across the counter and snuggle him.  
"My sisters both tease me a lot, but I'm mom's favorite, so ha! She gives the cheesiest gifts, but they're all from the heart. What are you supposed to do when your mom gives you a bad present?"  
Stiles chuckled and tried to lean against the counter. He was aiming for smooth, but missed and flailed to the floor. He could hear Derek snort above him. No amount  
of laughter kept Stiles Stilinski down. None, zilch, zero. Popping back up he tried to smile as charmingly as possible. "How about we go for burgers and curly fries and you can tell me all about yourself. Your ugly pink sweater included." Stiles really, really hoped he wasn't reading this wrong.  
"I'd like that, just please never tell my mom I lost it!"  
Stiles liked that there was a possibility he would eventually be meeting Derek's mother.  
"My shift ends at 3, that work for you?"


End file.
